


it's shore leave not bore leave

by liesmith



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, RvB Secret Santa, lazer tag!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>york takes shore leave to do childish things. delta gets unwillingly dragged</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's shore leave not bore leave

If one thing progressed over all these years, it was laser tag.

Shore leave was always greedily lapped up, all of them piling into a smaller transportation ship, shoving and laughing and joking, squished down to move from Mother of Invention down to the planet below, whatever godforsaken planet they were dropped off this time.

For York, it just meant time to drink and time to goof off.

And goofing off meant playing games, and by playing games, he just meant laser tag.

York stared up at the building before him; it was made of tinted glass with flashes of neon almost everywhere, to a practically tacky fashion. The sign above read ‘LALALAZER GO-GO’ and York resisted the urge to laugh. It was all around incredibly tacky and York loved every moment of it. He stretched, cracking his knuckles before stepping into the building.

Inside, it was just as bad. Everything was lit by a blacklight and neons and delighted York to no end. Typical laser tag place. He watched a few kids run from one room to another before he stepped forward to the counter up front, computer screen up and a person behind it. They smiled when York approached the counter, head tilting.

“Are you here to pick someone up?”

“Nah,” York leaned against the counter, smiling at the person behind it, “nah, I’m here to play.”

“To… play?”

“Yeah, I love laser tag. It’s good fun.”

_You shouldn’t participate in children’s games._

Of course now Delta would show their face. York ignored the tingle in the back of his skull, still smiling at the clerk behind the counter. “Is there a game starting soon?”

“In… in a few minutes, yes. Do you… want to sign up?”

“Yeah! Put me down. York,” He grinned, fishing for his wallet. It only ever contained two things; his way around Mother of Invention through his card (when not in armor, of course) and then a debit card given to him when he became a freelancer. He flashed it towards the clerk, letting them taking it. Still, they looked at him oddly, but they gently waved his card over the computer screen. On the screen his name came up and how much it would cost, game and gear included. They swiped the card again and hit accept, handing it back to York who slipped it back into his wallet and pocketed it.

“Cool, a few minutes, right?” 

“... Yes. Four. The stuff’s in that room,” They pointed towards a room off to the left, nodding, “your number is 69. Here’s the key.”

York suppressed a grin as he took the card and there was a loud, annoying sigh in his head, but he bowed it to the clerk and left to the room he was pointed towards. He stepped inside, going over to the mini lockers set up around. York squinted in the light before finding his own, unlocking it with a swipe. The kid up front was right; the gear was small as shit. York struggled as he fastened it, barely managed to clip it around his chest. Good enough.

He grabbed the gun, spinning it in his fingers before looking at the digital clock over the lockers. A minute. Sweet. He leaned against the lockers for a moment, eyes lidding as he watched the clock.

“Delta.”

_No._

“Delta, you’re going to help me.”

_Agent, I politely decline._

“Delta, run percentages. Tell me how strong I am.”

_York, we both know there is a 80% chance you will win this round._

“Eighty?”

_There is a sixteen year old here. They seem to quite formidable._

“Hm,” York opened his eyes wider at the sound of an alarm, watching kids pour into the locker room. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint exactly where this sixteen year old was.

_The red hair._

York blinked before finding the redhead in the group, giving a grin.

_Yes, Agent. She is like Carolina. Try not to let your heart ruin this game._

York mustered the urge to fuss at Delta, watching the kids who were done put their things away and filter out. About twelve were left, thirteen (and fourteen) if York counted himself. This could be fun. Another timer started up, three minutes, counting down to the next game.

_Agent, please do not think of body slamming the children._

York grinned, sitting down on a bench in the room and watching the kids talk among themselves, tapping the gun against the side of his boot.

_And no, you cannot use tactic foxtrot, no matter how much you insist. It was made for you, yes, but these are children._

He glanced at the clock, watching it countdown. A minute left. He sighed, resting his cheek against his closed fist, elbow propped on his knee.

_Agent, no means no. You cannot suplex children either!_

By now, he was just messing with Delta, and he knew they knew, but it was fun none the less. York got up and stretched as the alarm went off again, following after the kids into the next room.

He squinted when he arrived, the room dark and lit by only quick, flashing laser lights. God, what a mess. York loved it. He wandered slow, crouching down a little as he looked around for the opposing twerps, especially that sixteen year old.

“D, give me somewhere to go.”

_Agent this is an improper use of my abilities._

“D, give me cover or fuck off.”

The silence buzzed so loud in his skull that York was sure Delta had left before the tingle was back, harder than before, and York grinned. Good old Delta.

_Straight twenty feet. Sharp left. Zigzag for five feet then crouch down._

“Love you, D,” York cracked his knuckles and quickly took off, keeping low as he followed Delta’s instructions. He came to the covering they explained, kneeling against the floor and peering out over it. Good old waist high cover. He steadied his gun, listening to the sounds of scuffling and running. He held his breath before a kid came into view and York easily hit the light on their chest, ducking down immediately onto his stomach. He glanced at his gun, grinning as it lit up with points: 500 for a chest hit.

_Do not give into such delight that you shot a kid, York._

“It’s laser tag!” York hissed softly, peeking around the corner and watching for others to come by. He held his breath again, listening to the sound of foot steps before two kids started to walk by. He quickly took the shots and disappeared again, grinning as his point count went higher. Hell yeah.

_You’re enjoying this too much._

“Well, D, when you sit around killing people for a living, it’s nice to unwind by not killing people.”

_Your sarcasm is duly noted._

“Thanks,” York rolled his eyes, sitting back against the cover and closing his eyes a little. Talking with Delta was exhausting sometimes; they still weren’t bonded very well. Delta helped him and he helped them, but that was it. He sighed softly, listening to the shouts of kids. At least they were having fun.

_Are you dissatisfied with my performance?_

York paused at the question, tilting his head up as if he could see Delta. He slowly shook his head, closing his eyes.

“No, D. You did alright.”

_Just alright?_

“... You were great.”

There was a pause in his mind, the silence almost deafening. It wasn’t like Delta to get so quiet so fast. For a moment, York was worried, thinking something happened, before the tingle was back in his skull.

_And so were you, York._

York just grinned, peering out from behind the cover again. A little encouragement was all he needed. Quietly he crept back out, keeping close to the ground before he took off in a spring, shooting at any of the lights he could find.

* * *

 After it all, game ended and gear returned, York won second place. Delta was right; the sixteen year old had kicked his ass to the fifty moons around here and back. Still, second place wasn’t that bad. And all the while, the tingle of Delta never left the base of his skull, even climbing back into the ship with the others, laughing and talking about what they did all the way back to Mother of Invention.

Maybe, York thought, grinning to himself as North explained his day, they were more compatible than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i never did post these, but i did several secret santas last year. here's one of the prompts i received


End file.
